One purpose of the proposed symposium is to present current interdisciplinary research on the Central Nervous System and Diabetes Mellitus. In addition, it will provide critical reviews to scientific workers outside their usual fields of expertise. It will provide a workshop setting to promote informal interaction between scientists in differing disciplines. By accomplishing these three purposes, the conference should provide a conceptual groundwork for future research. The symposium is planned for June 29th through July 1, 1991 at the Crystal City Marriott Hotel in Arlington, Virginia, near Washington,D.C. Co-sponsors of the symposium include the Juvenile Diabetes Foundation International and the International Diabetes Federation, for which this meeting is an official satellite symposium to the 14th IDF Congress in Washington, D.C. (June 23rd-28th, 1991). The Congress has required that the symposium be held after the Congress rather than within it. The symposium program has been nearly finalized with the aid of an organizing committee involving scientists in diabetes, clinical neurology, basic neuroscience and neuropsychology. Topics will be in three main areas: 1. Brain metabolism and diabetes; 2. Cerebrovascular disease and diabetes; and 3. Neuropsychologic sequelae of diabetes. The conference structure will be organized with each major topic to have two sessions devoted to it. Each session will be chaired by one or two scientists who will lead discussion and provide an overview. Approximately 35 senior scientists will be invited to present for 15-20 minutes with equal time afterward for informal question and answers. In addition, there will be participation by young investigators, 10-15 of whom are to be invited by application on recommendation of a senior scientist. To encourage an intimate, interactive conference, the expected total number of participants will be no more than 70. The proposed meeting will have one of two session formats: either a speaker's talk will be followed by an equal time for discussion, or when speakers' topics are very closely allied, speakers' presentations will be grouped followed by a panel discussion led by the session's chair. This latter format will be used particularly on the third day of the conference. The conference will be dedicated to a broad range of research interests relevant to clinical issues at the interface between diabetes and neuroscience research, will be organized to provide relaxed interchange between investigators, including younger investigators.